


Melody's Marvelous Miscellany

by Brain_Flower



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Army, Death, M/M, assorted topics, coffins, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Flower/pseuds/Brain_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a group of unrelated ideas my sister Melody has given me over a course of time. No promises on immediate updates, it's slow and a process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> No promises are made to use all characters listed above, I don't actually know how many chapters it's going to be and or who I am going to use. Most likely it will just be Adam and Tommy, but in case I do need them, I went ahead and listed them.

Melody’s Marvelous Miscellany   
Chapter 1  
-You’re like coming home-

 

He’s looking at the house, smiling, remembering, on the verge of tears. It’s late in LA and if his blonde’s insomnia wasn’t acting up he should be asleep. Adam didn’t want to scare Tommy if he was asleep, but he didn’t want to keep Tommy awake if he hadn’t already been asleep. 

He’s got his bags in one hand and Tommy’s letters in the other. The ones telling Adam that Tommy loves him, and misses him, and wants to know when he’ll be home. The ones asking if he’s ok, telling him that the baby is growing up, and he needs to come home and watch Juno walk and babble nonsense. 

But now it’s over, he’s not going back to hell, he missed Juno’s birth, he’s only seen pictures. It’s torture to hear Tommy crying every night asking him why he’s not home holding Tommy and raising their daughter. 

He’s done now…he’s not going back to that wicked place of fighting. The war with himself is over, he’s going to raise a proper family with Tommy Joe. 

It’s dark when Adam walks into the house, but there’s light peeking out from under the door, leading to the kitchen. Tommy’s turned around when he walks in, leaning against the counter, nursing a cup of tea, and there’s Juno asleep in the swing, in the corner of the kitchen. She’s beautiful, and Adam wants to hold his daughter for the first time. 

Not wanting to scare his boyfriend too bad, Adam pulls out his phone and sends Tommy a text that says he loves him and to turn around. He watches Tommy’s pale shaking hand reach over for his phone and Adam knows the blonde hasn’t been sleeping well. 

It only takes Tommy a few seconds to read the text and it looks like he’s about to answer it, before he stops dead, and turns around on his heel. “Holy shit.” He whimpers, and Adam drops his things and opens his arms. 

Tommy all but pounces Adam, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, “Hi baby.” Adam murmurs and Tommy loses it, and lets himself cry as Adam kisses him and holds him, and takes him in. “I’m not going back, I’m here now, I’m not leaving you, I love you.”

“You scared me, you asshole.” Tommy whispers into Adam’s chest, “Don’t leave me again fucker.” 

“That’s my baby.” Adam smiles, “My very loving baby.” 

And then Tommy’s giggling and says as he picks up Juno, “That was her first word, fuck was.” He hands the baby to Adam and watches how gently he holds her as if he’s scared she’ll break. 

“She’s got your potty mouth, baby.” Adam smiles, bending down to kiss the corner of Tommy’s mouth, “She’s beautiful sweetheart, can’t believe I missed her first word.” 

“There are plenty of other firsts.” Tommy says, “You’re home that’s what matters, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Adam murmurs, “And I love you, Juno.” He tells the blue-eyed girl, “Daddy’s home now…forever.” 

The war is over…They’re family again. “You’re like coming home.” Tommy whispers, and Adam couldn’t agree more.


	2. Scratch Marks On Coffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the eighteenth century coffins were dug up to make room for new ones and it was discovered that many of them had scratch marks on the insides. This is when it was decided that maybe these people weren’t as dead as originally thought.

It was quiet, cold, and rainy, that much was known. Why or how a mortician or the family even, could mistake a guy as dead seems far-fetched today, but back then they honestly didn’t know any better. 

Someone was pronounced dead after a certain period of time, because of the lack of technology and knowledge, and that was it, hold a funeral and don’t think twice. 

Before the eighteenth century coffins were dug up to make room for new ones and it was discovered that many of them had scratch marks on the insides. This is when it was decided that maybe these people weren’t as dead as originally thought. 

And among these bodies is Thomas Ratliff, a beautiful blonde Englander, part of the Victorian ages. He was only twenty-two when he slipped into a coma, and after two and a half days of not seeing him wake, it was decided that the poor blonde was gone. 

Newer research discovered Thomas suffered insomnia that caused him to stay up at night, pacing, and worrying, unable to sleep. But again with the lack of technology, not much was known, therefore not much was done. 

Adam can only imagine the terror Thomas or anyone else felt when they awoke to find they had been buried alive, with no way of getting out. 

Thomas’s actual death would have been slow and painful from lack of proper nutrition, oxygen, and sanitation. The hysterics Thomas must have had, screaming for help, and trying to claw his way free, were enough to keep Adam up at night, pacing with questions. 

He can only imagine the panic, the fear, the dread that would settle in his stomach if he woke up to find himself buried alive. Sometimes he startles with nightmares of hearing the blonde’s screams and seeing those bloody nails scrape against the coffin. 

There isn’t anything Adam can do now except share the events in history, and share Thomas’s death, know the blonde is now resting peacefully and understand that there will be no scratch marks on his coffin. 

Rest In Peace…Thomas Ratliff…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas’s or Thomas’ that was the question, so I asked Maxie and she said Thomas’s so if that’s not right then me and Melody will discuss it over a course of time and changes will be made. Yes, so to Melody and her Marvelousness. Reviews are cool-Siren Jax


	3. Thievery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given to me when my back was stolen out of my car a few weeks ago.

-Melody’s Marvelous Miscellany-  
Chapter three  
Thievery

 

Since becoming famous for the little blonde that plays bass and was kissed by Adam Lambert in front of the whole word, Tommy has seen fans do some pretty crazy things. They’ve tattooed autographs to themselves, made cute dolls, threw their under clothes on stage, asked strange questions, wrote pornography online, and followed him everywhere. 

Tommy realizes these things only get worse when he’s moved to guitar player and he and Adam announce their relationship of two months at a concert one night. Now fans ask when they’re getting married, and follow him even up to the front door of Adam’s house, unaffected when he shuts the door in their faces. 

Adam can tell that the fans new form of insane is honestly disturbing Tommy, so he gives him an hour and a half to take a shower and freshen up and then he takes his blonde out to dinner. 

There are still fans and paparazzi standing out waiting for them and Tommy scowls and sinks low in the passenger seat. “Like stupid robots, cold and persistent, and unmoving.” He crosses his arms, “They make me sick.” 

Dinner seems to relax Tommy, enough to take his mind off their crazy fans. It might be the wine settling low in his belly, that has him forgetting and allowing Adam to order dessert too, but he doesn’t care. 

It’s all going great until they walk out to find Adam’s car has been broken into. “The lock is punched.” He says and Tommy sees red. 

“They stole my bag.” He says through his teeth. Tommy is good at keeping calm but Adam’s about to witness his first Tommy tantrum and Tommy doesn’t give a shit if they catch it on TMZ or in every magazine.

There is no paparazzi, no fans around so the blonde knows it was them. They’re going to sell his used tissues and ipod on ebay and they were going to do it not because they liked him, but because they were selfish and greedy. 

Adam’s grabbed two officers directing traffic and is holding Tommy right as the poor blonde is telling himself again, “My bag was stolen.” And then he snaps when a flash goes off and it’s that damn group of paps back for the meltdown. 

Adam’s giving the officers the information they need when Tommy lunges at one of the photographers. It’s like trying to control an angry dog, Tommy fights hard to show the paparazzi and fans the exact pain and anger he’s feeling. 

So with his boyfriend on the verge of a panic attack, Adam turns to them and yells, “Would you just back the fuck off? You’ve done enough damage standing outside my door, but now you’ve crossed the line. You broke into my car and you stole my boyfriend’s bag, and now you want to film it? Go to hell, go straight to hell.” 

For the first time Adam considers getting bodyguards to keep the crazy people at bay. Especially that night when Tommy sits up in bed and says, “Shit, my keys were in my bag.” He doesn’t have many, but he knows they’ll take advantage of what’s available. 

Tommy calls his mom and Mike and tells them what happened, relieved that they answered despite it being 3:30 AM. He can’t sleep anymore so Adam makes coffee and they sit up together watching late night/early morning talk shows and infomercials. 

Adam crazy proofs the house the next morning and Tommy makes sure Mike and his mom do the same, changing lock and setting security systems, and then Adam talks around about hiring bodyguards. 

A week passes, two, they have big men that lead the way and ward the crazies like hoards of zombies, off the front porch. The fans spread out and become quiet and at bay, and Tommy is finally starting to relax. 

That is until the announcement of Adam’s proposal to Tommy…

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give credit where it's due, all these prompts were the ideas of Melody, so it's not my creativity burning. I just fill in the blanks with the writing.


End file.
